


Ever After

by Melissa1226



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Babies, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: Katara and Zuko enter marriage and life but even though the war has ended death may take one of them.





	1. The beggining

Katara was sitting in the garden watching the turtle doves in the pond and sighed as the heat felt like it was going to suffocate her. She leaned back on the bench pulling on the sash that was holding her official robes closed and sighed another breath when the hot air hit the skin on her arms.

She lived in the Fire nation for two years and she was still not used the way the sun would heat the skin to the point where you could feel it blistering but the last few months it had become almost unbearable. She rubbed her hands down her extended stomach and sighed again.  
She was 8 months pregnant and between the heat, the way she could not sleep longer then a few hours and the stress of helping run the Fire Nation and she was sneaking off more and more to just breath. 

She sat up pushing her robes all the way off, so she was just in her dress and after a quick look around she stood up and pushed the red dress off, so she was left in her blue slip and bindings and sighed in relief. She pulled her hair up into a loose knot on the top of her head and sat back down on the bench closing her eyes. 

She had felt off all day, through the meetings she felt sluggish and unfocused and even walking to the garden she felt an echoing pain in her back that no matter what she did, would not pass.  
She stood up and walked over to the pond under a tree to sit on the edge and sink her bare feet in the water and let her element sooth her in a way that nothing else could. After a moment she laid back in the grass, eyes closed and felt a peace she had not had in weeks. She thought back to the night before when Zuko had woke up to find her walking in circles on the balcony.

-/-

Zuko rolled over reaching to pull his wife closer to him and found empty sheets. He sat up listening in the dark room for the sounds of his wife but when he found silence, he gave a small frown and stood up to seek her out. He walked barefoot and chest bare through the room to the door that led to the sitting area of the Fire Lords private chambers, he gave a hard push to the large doors but still found silence when they slid open. 

He gave another frown, paused to listen and hearing nothing he started to worry as he walked over to the balcony that was firmly closed. He looked through the glass and gave a small smile as his heart slowed back in to a relaxing rhythm when he saw Katara walking in circles before pausing to lean on the railing with closed eyes and peaceful look on her face. 

He carefully pushed the door opened and leaned against the jam, “Hey.” He whispered softly. 

She stood up and turned to him with a soft smile, “Hey.” She said back simply, hands resting on her stomach rubbing small circles. 

He pushed off the door frame and walked over to stand in front of her, “What are you guys doing out here?” He asked softly, hands going to rest on the soft swell of her stomach.

Katara gave a small shake of her head, “We couldn’t sleep.” She whispered, resting her hands on his. 

Zuko gave a small frown, “Anything I can do?” His thumbs brushing back and forth on the side of her stomach and gave a small chuckle when he felt their child kick him. 

Katara shook her head, “No, it’s just been sooooo hot and I can’t get comfortable and YOUR child will not stop moving. And we didn’t want to wake you up, so we came out here.” She sighed and moved her hands to her back giving it a small rub, “I have just been feeling off all week.”

Zuko gave a small frown, “Have you talked to the healers?” He asked stepping closer, so her stomach pushed against his and gave another small laugh when he felt his child kick him again.

Katara rolled her eyes, “See your child…... its like he knows you are here…..” She gave a sigh and closed her eyes, “The healers said that this is normal for this being this far along and it probably doesn’t help that I am a water bender and not used to the heat of the Fire Nation. …. I struggle when I am not a million months pregnant.”

Zuko smiled and fell to his knees to kiss her stomach, “Well SHE is just ready to meet her mom and dad.” He gave her stomach and quick kiss and whispered, “Be nice to your mama… she is not used to this wonderful weather like we are and she is doing all the work to carry you around all day.”

Katara smiled down at Zuko and threaded her fingers through his hair, “HE is not going to like this weather either, he is gonna be like me and think the heat is to much.” She sighed arching her back, so her stomach pushed into Zuko’s face. 

He looked up at her through hooded eyes, “Back still hurt?” he said frowning again.

She nodded, brushing her fingers down over his face and over his scar, until her fingers landed on his lips. 

He gave her fingers a quick kiss, then stood up and turned her around bracing her hands on the railing. “Lean over.” He whispered in her ear.

She leaned so her elbows touched the railing and then gave a throaty sighed when his fingers began messaging her lower back. He took a moment to concentrate, warming his hands so they were like a heating bag while still massaging and Karata moaned in ecstasy as the pain began to ebb and finally flow away. 

“Keep that up and I will not let you leave the Palace tomorrow.” She said eyes closed as he messaged her back with heat, but the cool breeze hit her face and she was finally relaxing. 

He chuckled, “I can stay home tomorrow… the hospital will understand if I change my visit to another day.” He said pushing harder into the side of her spine.

Katara shook her head and sighed “No, they have been waiting weeks for this, the children want to see the Fire Lord…... plus, I have meetings all morning so it would be useless.” She arched her back, so his fingers pressed higher. 

Zuko frowned, “Why don’t you push the meetings back into the afternoon and sleep in tomorrow?” He said rubbing his hands up her back.

Katara sighed and pushed her hips back into his, making him groan, “Because I can’t sleep once the sun rises… it’s too hot… plus if I wait for afternoon meetings, I am too tiered and its even hotter.”

Zuko grabbed her hips, pulling her tight against his growing hardness, “Then you need to come and get some sleep while its cooler.” He whispered into her ear, as he leaned over her back, pressing tight, his heat radiating into her.

She moaned and arched into him, pushing even harder against him making him groan as he slipped his hands around to cup her breasts. “It’s too hot in that bed with you…… you are like a burning sun, Love.” She whispered starting to rotate her hips making his forehead slip to hang on her shoulder. 

“Katara.” He whispered, his hands pulling her blue slip down to cup her breasts, pulling at her nipples until they were hard pebbles. “I want you…. are you in pain?” 

Katara moaned, “The only pain I am feeling is wanting you Zuko... please.” She whispered. She gripped the balcony railing as Zuko hand slid down her stomach to cup her through her slip. “Please.” She whispered throwing her head back and pushing back harder against him.

Zuko gasped, gripping her hips and pushing back, “Stand up for a moment.” He whispered huskily wanting to pull her slip off. When she shook her head at him, not wanting to stop the pressing against him he growled at her and his hands began to heat up until her slip began to burn off her skin. 

“Zuko.” She gasped, “You can’t do that every time you want my slip off.” She said as she pushed against him harder, arching her back.

Zuko gave a small chuckle, “Of course I can.” He said pulling at his own stings until his pants were only being held up by the friction between his hips and hers. “I want to see my beautiful wife in the moon light.” He whispered pulling her up so her back was flush against his chest. Her head tipping on his shoulder. “Beautiful.” He whispered as he looked down to see her breasts full and heavy on top of her extended stomach. He tilted his hips back for a second, so his pants fell to the floor, then he pushed against her again. 

Katara moaned, “Zuko please……” She begged her hands coming up to cup his head, “Please.” 

Zuko moaned as he pushed his hips into her and slid between her lower lips…... back and forth making her moan long and hard, “Zuko NOW.” She demanded sliding forward to grip the railing, her hips pushed out. 

He grinned as he grabbed her hips and slid into her welcoming heat but then paused when he was all the way in, making her try to move desperately, “Like this?” He whispered into her ear, holding her hips still.

She jerked back at him making his grin turn into a moan, “Please move…. Please …... move.” She begged harshly, back arching and Zuko broke, pulling back to slide back forward. But it was not enough as Katara shook her head, “HARDER.” She begged.

Zuko shook his head even though she could not see him, “I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered, moving in and out slowly, driving them both crazy. 

Katara gave a shaky breath, “You will not hurt me… I need more…... Please Zuko… please.” She begged her voice catching. “I need you to take me…... to claim me.” She tried to move but he held her hips still, trying to gain control, his breath ragged, “I swear I will tell you if you are hurting me… PLEASE.” She looked over her shoulder to look at his face, “I need you to fuck me.”

Zuko’s control snapped and so did his hips and he begin to pull out and slam back in making Katara scream as she arched her back even harder. “Yes… Ohhhh gods yes….. Zuko…...” She gripped the railing and began shaking as she felt herself began to climb to the edge. 

Zuko looked down to see his beautiful wife arching into his touch, into his body and almost went over the edge before her. He reached around to find the place that he knew would send her over the edge and began a double assault, rubbing and pounding making her throw her head back and scream.

“Gods… Zuko….. please.” she begged eyes closed and then she was exploding and Zuko swear he saw the moon shine a little brighter making her skin glow. And he followed her as she began to clench around him making his vision blur. His hands slid up to pull her close, so they touched from toes to her head resting on his shoulder and his failing into her neck. He gave her soft kisses along her shoulder and her neck.

“I love you… more than the moon.” He whispered, one of his hands going to cradle her belly, “I love you both more than all of the stars in the sky.” His eyes closed as he soaked in the feeling of being all around her… in her. 

She reached and grabbed his hand, her body still clenching around him, “No more then I love you.” She whispered, her eyes closed as she felt him surround her in warmth. “Always and forever.” 

Zuko flinched when he pulled out of her and the cool air hit him, “Come to bed love…...It is going to be a long day tomorrow and you need your rest.” He said stepping out of his pants and pulling her back through the sitting area and into their room naked. He pulled her over to the bed sitting her down before walking over to their balcony and throwing open the doors, so the cool breeze flowed into the room. 

She frowned, “You hate the doors open.” She whispered as she climbed into the center of their bed. 

Zuko gave her a soft smile, “I love you more then I hate the cold air.” He whispered following her into the bed pulling her close, “Besides, you being comfortable is more important then anything else… you are growing our child and helping run a nation…... you need rest.” His hand sliding over her stomach, his fingers brushing up and down. 

Katara sighed as the cool breeze on her front and his warm heat on her back began to pull her into a peaceful sleep, “I love you too….” She whispered as she fell asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks. 

-/-

Katara laid in the grass smiling at the memory of the night as the pains in her back began to grow making her shift trying to find a new more comfortable position. 

She had finished all her morning meetings, even though she couldn’t remember everything that had been decided, and now she was going to rest until Zuko came home that night. He had been gone when she rolled over that morning, finally waking up. She had almost been late to her first meeting, but she had finally slept for a few hours with no problems.

She had frowned when she rushed out of her room that morning and had been told that the Fire Lord had told her maids that they were to let her sleep until she woke up on her own. And if meetings had to be pushed back, so be it… she needed her rest. 

Katara shook her head smiling, because despite his high handedness, the extra sleep had made her feel better. She gave a small flinch as a sharp pain hit her lower back again, stronger then the last one. Something was wrong…. She had been having pains for the last few hours and they were getting worse and not better. At first, she thought it was sitting in the chair and the heat, making her feel the pain in her lower back. Now that she was resting outside, and it was not getting better she was starting to worry. 

She groaned as she rolled over to her side, trying to pull up and get onto her knees, but the light rolling pain, changed to a sharp ripping that made her eyes water and she knew in that instant that something was very wrong. 

She took a deep breath, trying to breath through the pain, when it finally began to pass, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and tried to stand up. But before she could get all the way up another sharp pain made her gasp and she grabbed her stomach. 

It was too early for the baby to come… she still had to much time left, at least 4 weeks, but she gasped and looked down as water began to slide down her leg. “NO” she whispered the fear beginning to roll through her. 

She crawled over to the tree, having to pause each time a pain rolled through her back. She slowly pulled herself up with the trunk of the tree as she held her stomach. “Zuko.” She whispered knowing that he could not hear her but what was worse that he was not even at the Palace… he was at the hospital, visiting the children and would not be back until late that night. She cried out as another pain pulled though her stomach. 

She took a deep breath, tears starting to run down her face, cradling her stomach, “Ok little one... we have to get some help… so I am going to need you to take a moment and let mommy walk out of the garden and get it ok.” She said rubbing the kicking a baby. Only the movement of her baby was keeping her calm. “We need help and …...” She paused to take a deep breath, pushing off the tree… managing to make it to the bench before another pain ripped through her body making her scream. 

She sank down onto the bench as the pain rolled through her in waves. Her panic was starting to rise because she couldn’t walk enough to get help, but she knew that she needed a healer as soon as possible. “Please my little angel, we need help…. I need you to let me get some help.” She said leaning over clenching at her stomach. It seemed that for just a moment her body and baby listened when the pain rolled away, and she was able to stand and start to walk to the gardens entrance. But she only made it to the garden doors and pushed them open before another pain rolled through, making her fall to her knees. 

She had to breathe through the pain, unable to move as she leaned against the doors, tears rolling down her face. That was how the maid found her a few moments later. 

“Miss?” The lady called out not realizing who it was with Katara’s head down and her robes off. She gasped when Katara looked up at her, “My Lady?” She gasped running over to fall to her knees, “What’s wrong.”

Katara gasped reaching for her hand, “I need a heeler…. The baby….” She whispered.

The maid nodded, “Yes miss, lets get you to your room.” She said trying help Katara stand up but paused when Katara screamed as another pain ripped through her body. 

It took Katara a moment to breath through the pain, “No…... go get a healer… and send for the Fire Lord…... I need Zuko…. Please.” She whispered grabbing her stomach. She gave the maid a light push, “Go.”

The maid froze for a moment before nodding and getting up and running down the hall screaming for help. It felt like both forever and no time at all before there was a group of Katara’s ladies’ maids and guards running to the garden gates, orders were issued, and questions asked but Katara was starting to fade in and out form the pain. 

She felt someone lift her off the ground and begin to run down the hall. She heard the conversations around her, phrases coming in and out. Someone called out to fetch the Fire Lord immediately……. another called for all of the healers in both the Palace and from the hospital…... another asked her if she was still in pain, but she couldn’t get an answer out... the pain taking over. 

She watched the celling above her change as they ran her down the halls into her room, they sped so fast the bricks started to blend together until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

-/-

Zuko was talking with the head of the hospital, an old water bender healer after visiting with the children all morning and was happy to hear that the new money that was allocated to the hospital was making a difference. Most of the children were either healed and out of the hospital or on the way to being healed nicely.

Katara’s ideal to hire a water bender healer at the end of the war had made such a difference. Her begging and pleading and finally refusal to accept no to get her here had created such a long-term positive effect that Zuko was once again humbled by his wife. 

There was no way there would be this much progress without the Old Water Bender healer.

“So how is your wife?” The healer asked, her old voice cracking as they walked along the corridor.

Zuko gave a smile, “Very pregnant…. Uncomfortable……hot.” He said looking down at her. He was still amazed that someone so old, small and frail had single handedly saved so many lives, created so much positivity. 

She looked up at him and gave a small smile, “Pregnancy is hard even in the best of circumstances…. But us Water Benders are not made for the heat of the Fire Nation……I find that even I struggle here sometimes…... and I am not pregnant……… it will get better when she is no longer carrying around the extra weight.” She paused and gave him a grin, “and hormones.”

Zuko gave a quick laugh, “She has about 4 or 5 weeks left and while she is excited… I find I am nervous…...I didn’t exactly have a good role model for fatherhood.” He finished softly. 

The Old Water Bender paused and gently grasped his hand, then pulled him down so he was level with her, anyone looking would be surprised to see the Fire Nation Lord almost kneeling to the Old Water Bender but he was eagerly wanting the hear wheat she was going to tell him, “Your fear is what tells me that you will be a good father… just like you are a good leader.” She said giving his scared cheek a soft kiss. He gave her a deep bow making her smile. 

When he stood back up, she shook her finger at him, “But your fear is not necessary… if you can love and respect an Old Water Bender like me…. And be dedicated and adoring to your water bender wife…. all while doing the best you can for your fire nation…. Fatherhood will be a blessing for you, one that you will do well at.” She said.

But before he could reply they both turned at the screaming coming from down the hall, Zuko quickly stepped in front of the Old Water Bender, ready to defend her from whatever was coming down the hall. 

But the water bender set an old frail hand on his arm, moving him to the side and whispered, “Listen.”

“FIRE LORD……. FIRE LORD… HEALER.” was being screamed from the running figure. “You must come quickly.”

Zuko paused, eyes narrowed, “Stop…...” He told the boy, “Breath…. Tell us what has happened.” Grabbing him by the shoulders as he came to a stop in front of Zuko and the water bender, gasping for breath. 

The young boy looked up at Zuko with wide fearful eyes, “It is….” He took another deep breath still not able to breath, “the…… the ………. Fire Lady…… she is in labor… told to bring you…and the healer.” He gasped out between breaths. 

Zuko felt his heart stop in paralyzing fear, “Not possible… it is too early.” He said grasping the boy’s arms.

The boy shook his head, “She went into labor in the garden…. She was in a lot of pain…. Said she needed you and the healer…... that something was wrong.” The boy gasped out.

Zuko froze for a moment before the healer reached up and touched his shoulder, “My lord…... you must go to her as soon as possible…. I will go in the carriage with this young man, but you take a horse….. she will need you.” When he didn’t move, she gave him a small shake, “ZUKO…” She commanded in a sharp voice, “Your wife needs you... now… I will be right behind you.”

Zuko gave a sharp nod and turned to the boy, “You are to get her to us as fast as you can but be careful with her.” He said pointing to the Old Water Bender. Then there was just a streak of red as he ran down the hall as fast as he could. 

Within moments he was on top of the horse the boy had come on and in less than 30 minutes he made it to the place doors. His guards gave a sharp breath when they saw their Fire Lord come galloping up at full speed. 

“Open the doors.” He yelled out, the horse impatiently stomping as the doors were slowly pushed opened… no one questioned him when they saw the panic and manic expression he held. They just ran to push the heavy gates open…

“Leave the gate open.” He called out, “There is a carriage coming with the hospital healer … she is to be brought to the Fire Lords chambers immediately.” And when there was enough room for him to slip though he was galloping through at full speed, leaving the guards in a stunned panic. They knew something was wrong but did not know what to do to help or fix it. 

He stayed on the horse as long as possible, galloping through the great hall past the stunned looks of advisers and people of the court. He stayed on it down the hall until he made it to the point where the horse would not longer fit. He slid off the horse and took off in a sprint to his chambers. Not caring that the horse was standing in the middle of the Palace hallway.

His red robs billowed behind him as he ran past guard after guard standing at attention, they knew what was going on and they worried for the Fire Lady that had them all feel like they were worth knowing…. That they important.

When he finally made it to his rooms the doors were already opened as people were rushing in and out.

“Katara.” He screamed, the fear in his voice at her being in an early labor heard by the entire room. “Katara?” He called running through the sitting room into their room, only to find silence, which made his fear triple, “Katara?” He called.

The maids looked up at the Fire Lord with tears in their eyes and Zuko froze, seeing Katara in their bed, pale and unmoving the silence like a blanket of dread. “NO” he whispered walking over to the bed slowly, sinking to his knees grabbing her hand. “Katara, I need you to wake up and look at me… tell me that its going to be ok.” But she laid there, the only moment was her chest slowly moving up and down. He looked up at one of the palace healers as they checked Katara pulse. “What happened.” He asked, his voice broken.

The healer gave a small frown, “She went into labor in the garden…... she called for help, but she passed out on the way to the room… the pain was too much for her….” She checked Katara’s Stomach, “She is still in Labor, you can feel her stomach tightening with contractions…. We need to get her awake so the baby can be pushed out.” She said, “Is the Water Bender healer coming… I know how to birth a fire nation a baby…. But I am worried that I may not be the best help for a water bender labor…... She needs a healer to help wake her up… to help her though labor.”

Zuko nodded, gripping Katara’s hand, “She is on the way… in a carriage behind me.” He whispered looking down at his wife’s pale unmoving face, “What happens if we can’t get her awake?”

The Healer shook her head, “There would only be two options to save the baby and the Fire Lady… she wakes up and is able to push the baby out…. or we would have to cut the baby out.” She paused at the look of horror that passed on Zuko’s face. So, she went on gently “The baby will die if it doesn’t come out now…. And if the baby dies, so does the Fire Lady.” The healer whispered. 

Zuko felt his heart stutter, his entire world was laying, unmoving in front of him and he was heartbeats away from losing it all. His face fell to her chest, listening for her heart beat, using it to calm down, his breath matching with each of her heart beats. “Please…... Katara… please, I need you to fight…... I can not do this without you… I will not survive without you.” he begged her, his voice breaking.

He didn’t notice the rest of the people in the room step back, tears in their eyes. Their own hearts breaking as they watched their great Fire Lord on his knees begging the women he loved to fight. The knew that if she passed… if the baby passed, he would never be the same…. The fire nation would not be the same…... the Lord and Lady had brought back the Fire Nation from ruin and hatred to a place of peace and prosperity for the first time in 100 years. And they all began to prey to the Gods because if something happened to Katara, then their lord would be lost and so would their nation. 

-/-

The room waited in silence until finally the Water Bender Healer slowly shuffled into the room, she walked over to The Fire Lord and laid a hand on his shoulder. “My Lord, we must get her in water…. We will wake her and have a baby today I think.” She said in a sure voice. 

Zuko looked up with the fear in his eyes pouring out, “You can help her?” He asked softly. 

The old water bender smiled, “I will do everything in my power to help her…. Lady Katara is strong and a fighter…... but she is a water bender and she needs her element….. so, we must get her in a tub ………. Help her past the pain so she can wake up and get this baby out.” She said gently.

Zuko nodded up at her, “OK… water…” He slowly stood up not letting go of Katara’s hand. He looked over to the lady’s maid. “Go fill the bath in the Master bathing rooms, as quickly as possible.” He turned to the Old Water Bender, “What else do you need?”

The Water Bender turned to Fire Nation healers, “Please get me these herbs.” She said pulling a list from her robes, “and please open all the windows, we need to cool her down.”

The Fire Nation healers started shaking their heads, “Nooooo we must keep her warm.” They protested. 

But the Water Bender gave a small smile, “If she was born within the Fire Nation you would be right… but we are of the water tribe and we thrive in the cold… her body is being overwhelmed in the heat. That’s why she is not waking up, she needs the cool water to heal her and wake her.” She said softly.

The Fire Nation healers began nodding scurrying off to get the what was needed. The water bender turned to Zuko, “Take off your robes my Lord, then pick up Lady Katara and bring her to the tub quickly.” 

Zuko nodded, pulling at the sash holding his outer heavy royal robes, letting them fall to the floor in a pile, leaving him in his plain red robes. He slid his arms under Karata pulling her up into his arms and began to murmur to her as he followed the Old Water Bender out of the room.

“My love…. Please I need you to wake up …… the baby and I need you here with us…….” He brushed his lips across her forehead, “We need you… so you have to fight.” He said softly. 

When they walked into the bathing room he walked over to the tub and stepped in fully dressed. His body froze up from the cold water and he gasped as he felt the air leave his lungs. His body immediately began to heat itself up when the Old Water Bender shook her head at him, “You mustn’t warm her up… if you can not be in the water with her, then you have to get out.” She said softly. 

Zuko shook his head, “I am not leaving her.” He said and let he cold seep in his bones, He sat slowly and turned Katara, so she was between his bent legs, her back against his chest and head sitting on his shoulder. Her brushed her hair back and kissed the side of her head. “Ok love we are cooling you down, I need you to wake up for me….. the baby wants to meet us My Love…. So, wake up.” He looked up to see the Old Water Bender place her hands on the water and began to move in in rhythmic motions. Soon the water was moving is soft circles lapping up against Katara’s stomach and Zuko’s heart clenched when he heard her moan.

He looked down to see Katara’s eye lids flickering, her head tilting back and forth. 

“Zuko?” she mumbled softly, “I need Zuko… please.” She whispered, reaching out blindly. 

Zuko felt his heart skip as she begged for him, even while completely out of it, “I am here my Love…. I am right here.” He whispered, his arms tightening around her, “I am right here.”

Katara turned to his voice, her nose pressing against his neck, “Zuko … something is wrong…. I did something wrong… the baby.” She whispered. 

Zuko looked to the Old Water Bender before shaking his head tilting it so it pressed into her hair, “No it was my fault… we should not have been together last night…I should not have been so rough” He said anguish in his voice as he kissed her forehead. He looked up when the Old Water Bender gave a small chuckle. 

“Nothing either of you did caused this…... if it were the case, she would have gone into labor last night…... if anything, what you did helped the baby stay in one more day.” She said softly, her hands still bending the water of Katara. 

Zuko gave her a thankful smile, and gave Katara another kiss, “See love…. This was just fate… nothing either of us did caused this.” He brushed her hair out of her face gently, “But we do need you to wake up and help bring our baby into the world.”

Katara moaned softly, “The pain… it is worse than I thought it was going to be.” She whispered, her hand clenching his. “I had this thought in my head…… of the pain… but this is so much worse…... it feels like me skin was ripped off.” She whispered slowly becoming more aware as the Old Healer continued to bend healing water over her. 

Zuko looked over to the healers, who gave only a slight shake if her head. Zuko continued to brush Katara’s hair back and kiss her gently. “I know love…... the pain will pass once our daughter is here in our arms…... then you will forget all about the pain and want a million more babies one day” He whispered. 

Katara gave a faint smile, “NO… once your SON is here, I am never doing this again…. This is your only child Zuko… this I promise you.” She whispered, her eyes finally opening to look at him softly. “I am glad you made it home… how was the hospital visit?” 

Zuko gave her a soft kiss on the lips, “The kids were so happy and excited…. Just like you said they would be…... and thankfully I was with the healer when I was summoned to your side.” He looked up at the healer, “Although she will still not share her name with me after two years.”

Katara closed her eyes, laying her head back on Zuko’s shoulder, “When I convinced her to come, she asked that the only thing I never give away was her name……” She gave the old healer a small smile, “Said that she wanted people to not think about her as a healer in the Fire Nation…… but a water bender helping and living in the Fire Nation in peace.”

The old healer looked up with a small smile, “When you name someone who helps… it becomes smaller…... just that one person…. But when you say that a Water Bender from the Northern Nation is living in peace in the Fire Nation… then there is an opening for more to come… more to help… more to be a part of change…... just more.” She looked up at Katara, “I believe that you are close…. Are you ready to push?”

Katara gave her a scared frown, “Ma, I think that something is very wrong…. I can feel it.” Zuko looked back and forth confused, one of his hand resting on Katara’s stomach. But his heart stuttered when he saw the Old healer nodded.

“I know my dear heart…... but I can’t fix it until we get the baby out… and if we don’t get the baby out fast…” She paused looking only at Katara, “It may be to late.” She whispered. 

Zuko shook his head, trying to understand what was being said but it was Katara that spoke shattering his heart, “The baby…… no matter what, you have to save the baby.” She whispered, “Promise, Ma.” Her voice breaking from the exhaustion. 

The Old Water Bender gave a small nod and smile, “I promise that your baby will be safe and protected.” She whispered, “But you must promise me to fight.”

Zuko finally broke out of the disbelief, “NO they will both be fine.” He said harshly, then he turned to Katara, “Love you will be fine… I refuse…..” He paused taking a breath, “I refuse to believe anything else.” He cupped her cheek bringing it up to look into her eyes, “Promise me.” He begged, “Promise.”

Katara gave him an exhausted smile, “I want you to name our Son after my father… please.” She said softly, giving him a small kiss.

Zuko shook his head, resting his forehand on hers, “When our DAUGHTER is born… we will decide her name together on the third day as is tradition…. Then we will announce to the Fire Nation the name of their future leader.”

Katara gave a small shake of her head and avoiding his statement said, “What if HE is a water bender?” She gave him a small smile as she began to gather her strength to push, “Will he still be the countries leader?”

Zuko gave her a smile, “If SHE is a water bender…... then the Fire Nation will have the first water bender as a leader in its history…. For she will be part me and part of you and the best fit to lead this country.” He whispered. 

Katara gave him another small kiss and nod before turning the old Water Bender, “I am ready.” She said sitting up a little higher in Zuko’s arms, his red robes floating around them in the water.

Zuko shook his head, “Not until you promise me.” He said, helping her to sit up.

Katara gave another nod, “I promise to fight… I promise to bring your son into this world…. I promise that I love you.” She said gripping his hands looking down at the Old water Bender who continued to bend the water over Katara in smooth movements. 

Zuko shook his head, “That is not the promise that I want.” He whispered as the fear began to spread through his chest.

Katara took a deep breath, “That is all I can promise you… because I have never lied to you before and I am not going to start now.” She whispered.

Before Zuko could say anything, the old Water Bender called out to the Fire Nation Healers, “I will need you to each hold one of Lady Katara’s legs and push against her when she has to push……. Another will have to help guide the baby out…. I will have to keep healing her as she gives birth.” Zuko watched as two came forward, one on each side of the tub to help Katara get ready to go. The old healer never stopping her movements, her concentration becoming more intense. After a moment she looked up at Katara, “My beautiful lady, are you ready?” She asked Katara softly.

Katara nodded and took a deep breath and clenching Zuko’s hands began to push… the next few minutes were filled with counting, deep breathing and Katara’s low moans. Then the Old Water Bender called for a fault to let Katara rest for only a few minutes before she called it all to start again. 

Zuko felt his own strength start to wane as he watched his wife try to push their child into the world. With each push…… each groan, Katara was losing the battle and the Old Water Bender paused her, telling her to rest after 45 minutes of pushing. 

She looked down at Katara, “My lady…...” She paused looking into Katara’s exhausted face, “If we can not get it out soon…” She paused again, her hands still bending the water over her, she waited for Katara to give her a small nod. 

Zuko looked back and forth between them. Katara had her head resting on his should, eyes closed. He looked up at the Old Water Bender who was starting to look exhausted herself, “What happens if she can’t push her out soon?” He asked, the fear in his voice seeping through. 

The Old Water Bender gave him a small smile, her hands never pausing, “Katara is strong…. She is working.” She said softly.

But Zuko felt his anger rise, his inability to help or fix this… the frustration and fear overwhelming and the fires in the room roared to life as he yelled, “THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED YOU.”

The rest of the helpers in the room paused and looked at the couple in the tub with fear and sympathy. However, when they looked to the Old Water Bender only gave a tiered smile, they began to relax.

“My Lord.” She whispered, “Katara is trying to push the babe out… but it is not coming as quickly as we would want to…. She is growing tiered and if she were to slip back into sleep before the baby comes…...” She paused looking him in the eye, “We may have to take the baby from her and then try to heal her.”

Zuko swallowed harshly, his hands coming around to rest on Karta’s stomach, he closed his eyes and took a breath before looking up at the Old Water Bender, “What do I have to do?”

She gave him a small smile and nod, “Give her strength…... talk to her and be ready…... She is struggling…. When she starts to push again…. Warm only the middle of her back with your hands… try to keep all the heat directed at her back… she needs the cool water around her” She whispered. 

Zuko gave another silent nod and sat taller pulling Katara with him, then he leaned down and began to whisper in her ear…. sweet nothings, encouragements, that he loved her and that she had to fight. After a few moments the OLD Water Bender nodded and called Katara’s name softly. 

Katara moaned low in her throat and shook her head, but Zuko was the one who leaned forward and kissed her head, “Come on love… you need to bring our daughter into the world.” He whispered to her.

Katara gave a harsh painful laugh and small smile, “You will not let this go… will you?” She said so softly only Zuko heard her. “HE is being difficult, just like his father.”

Zuko shook his head and smiled down at her as he willed the water in his eyes away, “No, I am not going to let this go…… what are you going to do when I am right?” He asked, moving one of his hands to her back, ready to help her the only way he could. “and you are right, SHE is stubborn… just like her mother.”

Katara opened her eyes slightly to look at him with a smile ghosting on her lips, “I will make you a deal…. If it is a girl, you will name her…. And WHEN it is a boy, you will let me name it after both you and my father.” She said softly. 

Zuko gave her a soft kiss on her lips, “Deal…. I already know who I am naming her after.” He said looking at her face carefully. “Now you need to push her out my love…. So, we can name her together.”

Katara took a deep breath, nodding at him, before pushing up and looking at the Old Water Bender, “I am ready.” She said reaching for one of Fire Nation healer’s hands, Zuko’s hands were at her lower back and the bottom of her stomach, pushing heat into her back and womb. 

All at once the counting and breathing began as Katara pushed over and over. Her face becoming purple and blue with the fight of pushing their child into the world. Zuko pushed all of his love, strength and fire into her back and pushed it back into her when he felt it coming through her womb. After another 15 minuets one of the Fire Nation Healers gasped and looked up.

“I can see the head.” She whispered to the Old Water Bender.

Zuko smiled and kissed Katara’s temple, “Do you hear that love?” He asked as she continued to push, “Almost…... you can do this.”

Katara gave a quick nod, still pushing, her moans almost turning into screams as the pain rushed through her lower body. 

The Old Water Bender looked over to the Fire Nation Healer’s, “You must catch the baby and put it on her chest….. then move because I will need to heal her as quickly as possible.” She said.

She turned to Katara, “When the babe comes, I will try to heal the rip as quickly as possible, you must fight.” She said only turning to Zuko after Katara nodded at her, “I may need your help, you must keep you wife up and warm.” She said with a small nod. Zuko quickly agreed and then Katara was pushing again.

It was like time stopped for the room as Katara screamed and the baby slid out of her. The Fire Nation healer grabbed the baby as it slid into the water and placed it on Katara chest. “It’s a girl, my Lord and Lady.” She whispered, quickly moving out of the way the Old Water Benders movements that were becoming more frenzied. Katara reached up, her hands holding her baby close to her heart, tears rolling down her face. 

Katara and Zuko didn’t see anything but their daughter, so small yet so loud as she screeched at her unhappy entrance into the world. They both looked to see her 10 beautiful fingers and 10 beautiful toes. But neither of them saw the water start to turn red…… so red that you could not tell where Zuko’s red robes ended and water began.

They were looking at their daughters dark brown almost black eyes, as she gazed up at her parents and Zuko’s hand came rest on Katara’s. “Shhhh my little love, you gave us a scare.” He whispered. “She is prefect.” He whispered down to Katara, but he didn’t notice the way Katara’s face was paling, the way her eyes were starting to flutter closed. “You did it my heart.” He said kissing Katara’s temple, still looking at their daughter who had stop screaming and was just looking at them in wonder. 

It wasn’t until Katara’s hands slid out from under his and slid into the red water did Zuko notice. Only when Katara slid farther his chest, did he notice the way his robes blended into the blood red water. “Katara?” He whispered, looking from his daughter to his wife and gasped when he saw her white face and closed eyes. He looked up at the Old Water Bender who was trying to heal Katara, her arms moving in fast jerky movements. “Help her.” He begged, feeling Katara growing cold in his arms. “Please help her.”

The Old Water Bender shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she kept moving her hands and Zuko felt his world coming to an end as he held his new daughter and dying wife in his arms.


	2. Praying

Zuko looked down at his wife and pushed the fear aside that was rolling through his body and looked over at the Fire Nation Healer. “Take the baby over to the table and clean her, keep her warm…... do not leave this room.” He growled. 

The Fire Nation healer nodded, gently picking up his daughter. Zuko reached to pull Katara further up his chest, her arms and body limp. He looked to the Old Water Bender, “How do we help her?” He demanded, “We will help her.” He said, his voice harsh. 

The Old Water Bender nodded down at him, “We will.” She said softly, “The sack of life that kept your daughter alive …. It was attached to the inside of your wife…… sometimes it rips away, leaving a wound inside the mother.” She paused taking a breath as she continued to bend the healing waters over Katara, “That was the ripping pain that your wife felt, why her labor was so hard………when the baby came out, so did the blood that was held inside.” She took a deep breath, “She is losing to much blood inside right now…. I am trying to heal her, but what I am doing is like putting a small patch on a torn off limb.”

Zuko nodded looking down at Katara, “What do I need to do?” He asked pushing away the fear, the terror to only work on a solution.

The Old Water Bender took a breath, “I think we need to seal the wound.” She said softly, “I have never had a mother survive this type of birth.” She whispered down to him, making his heart stop. 

Zuko paused his breath hitching, “Then she will be your first.” He said fiercely, “How do we seal the wound?” He demanded.

The Old Water Bender shook her head, “Because it is inside, you will have to burn her through her skin.” She whispered. 

Zuko pulled back in horror, “You want me to burn her?” He whispered.

The Old Water Bender gave a small nod, “Yes, we must seal the wound before she loses any more blood…. I fear that if she loses any more, she will not make it no matter what we do.” She whispered. 

Zuko closed his eyes pulling his wife close, the thought of burning her skin was like a burn to his soul. Yet if it came between burning her or losing her there was no choice. “Where do I ………... how do I?” He whispered. 

The Old Water Bender gave a soft nod the called over some of the Fire Nation Healers, “You must help her float, but she must stay in the water so I can keep healing her.” Zuko helped the healers pull Katara up so her stomach visible. Zuko sat up and kneeled next to her, “Do not put any heat in her until I tell you where, then when I point to the area…. You must burn though her skin, cutting off all of the blood vessels. … that is the only way the bleeding will stop.” She said.

Zuko looked up at the Old Water Bender, “Through the skin?” He asked in horror.   
The Old Water Bender gave a nod, “She will lose a little blood, but it will stop the constant flow inside her.”

Zuko took a breath, holding Katara up as the Old Water Bender never stopped her hand moments, working hard to find where the blood was coming for. After a few moments she nodded, “Here.” She pointed at her lower stomach close to her hip bone, “You must burn her hard enough to go through the skin into her womb…… it will not be pretty…. It will be painful… for you.” She said. 

Zuko looked up at her and nodded, “I can do this.” He said, his hands going to hover over her stomach, and he took a breath, “I can do this.” He whispered to himself this time. “Please…... I cannot lose you.” He closed his eyes thinking back to their first fight, from so long again.   
“Please.”

-/-

“Uggghhhhh.” Katara yelled, “Why are you being so stubborn?”

Zuko pushed his fingers into eyes, taking a deep breath. “Katara…. That will never work.” He looked up at his wife from his throne who was pacing in front of him, “It has never been done before.”

Katara paused looking at him carefully, “Just because It has not been done doesn’t mean that it cannot... Or should not…. Our people are hurting.” She growled. 

Zuko smiled in spite of the current fight he and his wife were having, “Our people?” He said softly. 

Katara narrowed her eyes, “Yes Fire Lord Zuko… OUR people…………. When you and I were married… they became our people.” She said.

Zuko gave her a soft nod, “So they are.” He said, “But that still does not change the fact that it will never happen.”

Katara threw her hands in the air, “Why are you so unwilling to try?” She asked, stopping to put her hands on his hips, “Is it because you do not trust my judgment?” She asked softly. 

Zuko frowned standing up and walking down the stairs to rest his hands on her shoulders, “There is no one that I trust more then you Katara…. But bringing a Water Bender Healer to live in the Fire Nation…. It has never been done… no water bender will want to live here after everything that has happened…... and the Fire Nation will have problems with another water bender coming here. … we will have to find another way to help the hospital.” 

Katara pulled away from him, anger coming back, “So you will not even try…my ideal is not worth trying?” she asked sharply.

Before Zuko could reply a servant ran in the throne room and bowed, “Sir, you are being called to the meeting with the earth nation.” 

Zuko sighed, “Yes… yes…. Tell them I will be there within a few moments.” Zuko watched as the servant ran out the door before turning back to Katara, “I love that you have this ideal… and I love that you are passionate about OUR people…... but I do not have time to go to the Northern Water Nation to beg for help that will not come, I have too much to work on here….. to rebuild here.” He walked over and gave her lips a quick brush before following the servant out the door. 

He put the fight out of his mind the rest of the day and it wasn’t until dinner that he realized that he had not seen his wife the rest of the day. When he walked into the dinning room, he could not find her anywhere. With a frown he asked one of the servants who told him she was in their chambers and had been most of the evening. 

Worried she was feeling ill, he quickly walked down the hall to their rooms. But it wasn’t until he pushed the door open did her realize that his wife was not going to let their fight go. He looked around the room full of people as they packed trunk after trunk.

“Wife.” He called over to her, as he watched her fold one of her dresses before putting it into the trunk that was sitting on their bed. “Where do you think we are going?” He asked.

Katara looked up at him with one of her plotting smiles, “Nowhere my love…...” She said carefully.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, “So why the packing?”

Katara grinned, “WE are not going on a trip…... you are much too busy for that.” And at Zuko’s frown she continued, “I am going on an official trip to the Northern Water Nation.” She said sweetly.

At once Zuko’s calm mood exploded, “OUT.” He yelled at the bustling servants that were packing Katara’s things.

Zuko began pacing as the servants started filing out of the room while Katara kept packing. When the door finally closed it was silent as Zuko pushed back the anger that was threatening to pour out of him. 

When he turned and saw his wife still calmly packing, his anger roared to life, along with the candles and the fire place. “You are not going anywhere.” He said in a clipped voice. 

Katara looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a painted smile, “Since I already sent the message to the Northern Water Nation about my diplomatic visit… it would be very rude to not show up.” She said voice sweet as hunny.

Zuko clenched his jaw, “I do not have time to go on a diplomatic trip right now… I have meetings set up for the next month.” He said with narrowed eyes.   
Katara gave him a sharp grin, “I remember you telling me that, that is why I told them I would be coming alone…. The Lady of the Fire Nation will bridge the gap between the nations…. Only fitting since I am a Water Bender… right?” 

Zuko took a dep breath trying to push down the anger and frustration. “Katara, I will not permit you to travel that far without me there to protect you.” He said carefully, “Right now there are still some that do not agree with me being Fire Lord, let alone you being my wife… I will not risk your life for this.”

Katara paused what she was doing to look over at him carefully, “I think you need to rephrase that sentence before I show you that I do not need nor want your protection.” She said in a clipped voice. 

Zuko rolled his eyes at her, “Love…... you know what I meant… we are both in danger when we leave this Palace right now, let alone our Nation……... I do not want you traveling without me right now.” He in a soft voice, trying to calm down the anger he saw in her eyes. 

Katara sighed and walked over to lay her hands on his chest, “I understand that Zuko…… but in the end I am still going…” She paused and shook her head when he when to cut her off, putting her finger on his lips, “This……... it must be done. We have so many that are hurt…... hurting and while I can help here and there. I cannot be there full time and I cannot help them all… not while I am also helping you here… and I need to be here, helping you…” She gave him a small smile “I am using this trip for more than just getting a Water bender healer, I am also going so I can bridge some of the gap that was put in place between our nations during the war.”

Zuko shook his head as his anger and now fear was filtering through him, grabbing her wrists and pulling them down to his side, “Let me make myself clear… you will not leave this place without me any time soon…... and I cannot leave, so write a new letter explaining that the visit will have to wait.” He said voice and face firm.

His eyes flared in surprise when she began to laugh at him “You…………. That is so cute…... you think you can tell me what to do.” She said walking away from him to start packing again.

Zuko clenched his jaw and his hands at his sides, “KATARA, you will not leave this palace or this nation without me.” He snarled as the rage and fear began to build up in him, “It is far to dangerous.” 

Katara looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, “You are the Fire Lord and you are my husband…. But you are not my owner, therefore I will take what you are saying into consideration and I will take extra precautions, but I will be going because I am not yours to command.” She turned back to continue to pack and missed as his eyes flared again, as the fires in the room began to rise. She missed the look in his eyes as he stalked across the room to grab her by the waist and turned her around.

“You are not leaving me.” He said before pulling her so close there was no room between them. He slid his hands into her hair griping it tightly, tilting her head so he could cover her mouth with his. He was demanding and hard, biting hard enough for her to gasp, then licking it better making her moan low in her throat. “Mine.” He whispered savagely, “You….” He licked down her throat, “are”, he ripped at the top of her dress pulling until her breasts spilled out of the top and latched onto a nipple biting it hard, “not” his other hand slid up the back of her thigh and when he couldn’t get it out of the way he felt his hands heat up until the dress began to burn off “leaving” his hands slid up to find her center as he slid to her other breast, pulling and biting that nipple until she screamed, “ME.” He growled, pushing her down on the bed sliding down her body until his mouth could attach to her burning center. 

Katara could not think past the heat, the sensation, the exquisite pain and pleasure burning through her. She slid her hands into Zuko’s hair, holding him to her, begging in low moans and gasps as he pulled…. Bit…… sucked and pushed her past her limits. When she finally shattered, she screamed, her back arching clear off the bed so only her hips and shoulders touched. But before she could catch her breath Zuko was ripping off his clothes and pulling her up to catch her mouth again with his, whispering demands into her mouth, “MINE.” He said savagely pulling up her leg onto his hip as his other hand gripped her hair again, pulling until her neck was arched so he could bite her making her moan long and hard and start to beg, “Please… please ZUKO… please.” She said griping his hair as tightly as he held hers, trying to pull him up to her mouth, but he would not relent. Instead gripping her other leg and pulling her up and into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips and he carried over to his desk, pushing all of the papers out of the way before setting her down and pushing her back.

He looked down at her, naked and flushed across his desk and gave a small nod, “Mine.” He whispered as he stepped between her legs, pulling her to the edge of the desk before sliding his hands up her waist to cup her breasts. “MINE.” He said more harshly, “Forever and always.” 

Katara looked up at him with hooded eyes, then whispered “Then doing something about it.” Making Zuko’s eyes flare before he gripped her hips and slammed home. “Yes” she whispered as her eyes slid closed, arching against him, trying to touch as much of him as she could.

Zuko’s hands slid everywhere at what felt like once to Katara and she began begging as he pushed her harder and hard, slamming over and over until she was almost screaming as she begged. When he felt her about to tip over the edge, he stop his hips holding still away from her body, barely inside of her, making her scream in frustration.

“Look at me.” He said, his own control slipping as he looked down at the beautiful site that was his wife. “NOW” He demanded.

Katara looked up at him with hooded eyes her body kept tryign to push against him as he held her hips in a tight grip…. So tight it might leave marks, but he had to have her look at him, had to get her to agree with him.

“LOOK AT ME.” He said, one of his thumbs brushing her center making her arch harder, searching out the friction she was so desperate for, “NOW KATARA.” He whispered harshly.

Katara opened her eyes to look up at him, “Please.” She begged her hands reaching for him.

Zuko shook his head, “You are mine.” He whispered, “You will not leave without me.” He demanded.

Katara gasped and blinked up at him as she tried to filter his words through her mind that was high on the sensations coursing through her. 

Zuko gave her one more hard push on her center before pulling away again making her cry out in frustration and he demanded again, “Say it Katara… MINE.”

“Yes.” She mumbled, her body twitching and moving seeking friction, seeking him, “Yes.” She said gripping the edge of the desk.

Zuko shook his head at her, “NO… say it…. Mine… you are MINE.” He snarled down at her, sweat dripping down his face as he to had to hold on to control when all he wanted to do was drive deep into her.

“YOURS.” She yelled, “Only yours forever.” She gasped out at him making the fire in him rage hotter, “Always yours.” She reached up towards him, “Now please… please I am begging you.”

Zuko felt his heart tip at the site of her arching up towards him as the words that she was his slid off her lips and he slammed forward again. He let go of her hips to place a hand on the desk over her shoulders, keeping her in one place as he began to crash in and out of her again. “I love you.” He whispered as he slid his face into her neck, never stopping his movements, “Always…...” and gasped when he felt Katara reach up and place her hands on his shoulder, her nails digging in as she tried to hold onto him.

Zuko began kissing every inch of her he could reach, “Mine.” He whispered as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth making her almost cry, “Mine.” He whispered as he licked across her chest to pull at her other nipple with his mouth, “Mine.” Her hands slid up into his hair to pull his mouth up to hers and he whispered, “Mine.” Before his tongue touched hers making her moan into his mouth.

His hips kept moving, his mouth covering hers until she began to beg against his mouth, and he kissed down her screams as she came around him hard and fast. One... two more thrusts and he followed her over the edge into oblivion. His face slid into her neck as he gasped for air as she still surrounded him in every way, her body contracting around him as he pushed his hips shallowly into her few more times seeking just a little more pleasure and not wanting to separate from her yet.

After a few moments he slowly slid his arms up so he could lean on his forearms and look down at her, “Katara.” He whispered, his hands pushing her hair out of her face as he leaned down to pepper her face with kisses. “I love you.” He said tilting his head down until their foreheads touched. “I can not lose you.” He said voice so low she barely heard his whispered confession.

Katara reached up to brush her lips across his, “I am afraid to tell you.” She paused to look into his eyes, “That you are stuck with me for a very…very long time…. I will be with you until you are old and gray and I will make fun of you for being slow.” She said with a small smile.

He looked down at her for a moment before closing his eyes, “DO you promise?” He asked his voice still so soft she could hardly hear him…..but she did hear the fear.

She pushed him up and off and out of her smiling as she watched him flinch, him leaving her always hard the same reaction. Her heat surrounding him was like a balm to his soul and it was painful when he lost.

She pushed him down into the chair naked as the day he was born before walking over to the bed to grab the throw blanket. She walked back over to him and slid into his lap, wrapping them both up in the throw. She reached up to cup his scared cheek, tilting his head down until their foreheads met.

“I can promise you that I want the rest of our lives together…... marriage and children… fights and yelling… smiling and happiness…. I want to see you old and gray so I can tell you that you move like an old man….” She pulled back to look into his eyes, “And I promise to do everything that I can to get all of that… to be with you forever until we pass together into the sprite world.”

She paused and took his hand, “I promise you that this trip is not carless, or going against you to make you upset…... I think that it is the best thing for our nation and our people. I think that it will make a difference to bridge the gap between our nations… and I know that you cannot go right now… so I will go, and I will come back in a few months and OUR nation will be better for it.” She laid a finger on his lips when he went to talk, “I also know that there is danger and I have to take precautions, I already assigned a group to go with as royal guards, I varied the times of when we are leaving…... I asked my father to meet me at the northern water nation so I have family with me…... I am being careful, I promise.” She whispered up to him.

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on hers, “It is not the same as me there, protecting you.” He slid his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him, “I just want to put you in a bubble…. I want you by my side always…. I feel lost when you are not with me.” He whispered to her. 

Katara laughed up at him, pulling back to look in his frowning face, “Ditto.” She said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her making her grin at him, “What do you think that you are the only one who worries… who craves to be together always…. I worry every time you leave the Palace, I worry every time you meet another nation… not knowing what could happen.” She paused and shook her head, “But I have to trust that you are taking precautions, that you are doing what is best for our nation while still being careful. I reach out for you when you are not there… I feel like there is a piece of me missing when you are too far from me.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, “I know… I feel the same with you here…. But you want to leave… you will be so far away that I will have no control, no way to protect you and keep you safe.” He paused, eyes still closed as he gave a hard swallow, “IF you leave and something happens, I will be days, weeks away.”

Katara gave a small smile, “Again…... the same for me.” She whispered making him look down at her, “WHEN I leave, I will have to believe that you will be safe here and that you will do everything you can to stay that way. Because I will be days, weeks away from you.” She brushed her fingers against his cheek, “I do not want to leave you Zuko or our home, but I have to do what’s best for our people... even if that means that I will feel heart ache and sadness being away from you, fear that something may happen to you. Feel the pain of missing you.”

Zuko sighed and nodded, “Fine, but I want you home in 2 months and not a moment later.” He said firmly, making Katara laugh at him.

IN the end she had been gone almost 3 months, much to Zuko’s frustration. However when her ship sailed back into the harbor and he saw his wife help the Old Water Bender off the boat he could not help but feel a proud shiver run through him. She had done what even he did not think could be done. She had created a new peace treaty with the Northern water nation, and she had brought back 4 healers, 3 that would stay for one year to help heal the sick and injured and one that would stay on until she was ready to leave this world. 

_/-

As Zuko looked down at his wife he could not help but be thankful for that fight, for her stubbornness to go, because right now the only person keeping his wife alive was the Old Water Bender Healer. She would already be dead and so would his daughter if she had not fought to go and bring back the healer. 

He looked up at Old Water Bender, “I don’t want to hurt her.” He whispered, his eyes filling with water and he looked down at his wife. Her face pale, almost white and cold, so different from her tan warm skin. 

The Old Water Bender gave a tired smile, “I know, but we have to stop the bleeding, you must do it quickly and firmly. If you don’t not burn all the way through, she will keep bleeding and she will die.” She said softly.

Zuko nodded, placing his hands on her stomach by her hip, “I love you.” He whispered down at her before pulling the fire from within him and doing one of things he swore he would never do. He felt the fire lick across his hands and started to burn her skin, and he almost gagged as the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the room. Yet what scared him the most was not the smell, or the sizzling sounds of flesh but the fact that through all of it Katara did not move, did not make a sound. She was truly gone floating away from her body and away form the pain. 

He began to falter looking to her face, his hands cooling down, but the Old Water Bender snapped out his name, “ZUKO… keep going, we have to stop the bleeding.” Zuko looked up and nodded, pulling the fire back into his hands and pushing it back into her again. He took a breath and pushed hard until he felt his fire rip through her body and gasped when skin shown a blistering hole, quickly pulling away. 

The Old Water Bender gave a small smile and began to bend water over the new blistered flesh, “I can feel that her blood has stop flowing out of her. I will heal this opening and then we will put her in bed…” She whispered trying to heal Katara.

Zuko looked up at her, “So she is going to be ok?” He asked sliding an arm under Katara’s legs and shoulders pulling her close. 

The Old Water Bender gave a small shake of her head, “I do not know My Lord…. she has lost a lot of blood… more then she ever should. We have… YOU have stopped it, so she has a chance…. But we will have to see if she is going to come back to her body or go into the spirit world.” She whispered. 

Zuko shook his head, “NO… she is going to be ok, I refuse to believe anything else.” He said looking down at his wife the fear written across his face.

The Old Water Bender smiled softly, exhaustedly, “She will need you to call her back to this body I believe, she is tiered and in pain…… she is ready to leave.”

Zuko shook his head, leaning down to kiss her lips carefully, “My love…. I need you… our daughter needs you… you have to fight to stay with us… you have to come to us.” He whispered into her neck as he buried his face to inhale her scent. 

The Old Water Bender gave a deep breath before calling Zuko’s name, “We have done all that we can, now we have to wait. Can you carry her to bed and we will clean her up and put your daughter close to her… the smell, sounds and feeling of her may help bring Karata back to her body.”

Zuko nodded, slowly standing, pulling his wife close to his chest before standing up. He felt her weight like a comforting blanket as he pulled her close and stepped out of the tub to follow the Old Water Bender back to their rooms. 

He watched as she pulled his daughter into her arms, calming the baby as she instructed the fire Nation Healers to lay towels down first so they could dry Katara before putting her in a new slip and sliding her into bed. Zuko stood soaking wet looking back and forth between his daughter and wife feeling lost for the first time in years. Not sure which way to turn, which way to move. He was stuck. Maybe if he didn’t move…. maybe he could freeze time and his wife would heal and wake up, his daughter would be put in his wife’s arms and the day that was supposed to be the happiest in their life would be happy instead of this encasing fear and pain. 

He looked up when the Old Water bender called his name, “Zuko, you must go change so you can hold your daughter and talk to your wife… they need you warm and dry.” She said softly. 

But Zuko could not move because while he wanted to hold his daughter, he could not leave his wife, he could not take his eyes off of her… what if…. If he left… even for a moment…. What if….. NO, he could not leave the room. 

The Old Water Bender realized what he could not voice and looked over to the Fire Nation servants in the room, “Please get your Lord new robes and walk them over to the screen.” She said pointing over to corner of the room, “Zuko change behind there and come back, I will watch them the few minutes it will take you and you don’t have to leave the room.” She said softly, her old face reading his pain and indecision. After a moment he nodded and backed over to the screen, still not taking his eyes off of Katara on the bed. 

When the servants handed him towels and new robes he finally stepped behind the screen, changing in less then 2 minutes before emerging dry and dressed. He strode over to kneel next to the bed, slipping his hand into Katara’s and began to talk to her softly, begging her to fight again, looking up only when the Old Water Bender walked his daughter over to him.

“She is looking for her mother and father.” She whispered softly, “Take her.” She said handing Zuko his daughter. 

Zuko looked down at his daughter and gasped at her large eyes, finally taking in her beauty. She looked like a mini version of Katara and his heart broke a little. He sat up on the edge of the bed, “Love….. she looks just like you, I saw it before…. Before they cleaned her up, but now…… wrapped in her blue blanket…. All clean… she looks just like you.” He said looking down at his wife, “You need to wake up so you can see that I was right… that I win……we have a daughter.” He whispered brokenly, “Just wake up so you can see our new little piece of paradise.” But Katara did not move, she was frozen, pale and cold, so very cold when he reached out and grabbed one of her hands. 

The Old Water Bender sat in a chair, as the exhaustion of healing for hours finally took over. She looked up at Zuko, “Place you daughter next to your wife on the bed, let her feel her…... lay next to them, keep them both warm now… let her feel both of you, and in a bit when the baby gets hungry let her feed from Katara. If anything can bring her back, it will be her daughters need… the feel of you both there waiting for her.” She whispered, “I checked your daughter over, she is well and healthy… now we have to wait and see if Katara will wake up.” When Zuko nodded over at her she slowly stood, “I am going to rest now…. Please call me if anything changes, but she should rest and heal through the night.”

Zuko nodded absently as he looked at his daughter in one arm and his wife’s hand in his other hand, shutting out the world. He didn’t see the Old Water Bender stand and pushed everyone out of the room just felt the quiet as the room emptied except for Katara his daughter and himself. Then pulled Katara’s arm out carefully before laying their daughter in her arm. The he carefully laid next to his daughter rolling over to see his wife and their daughter between them.

“Katara.” He whispered as the tears gathered in his eyes, “I can not do this without you...” He said looking at their daughter who had fallen asleep between then, her finger in her mouth, dark lashes against her cheek. “I can not live this life without you.” He whispered brokenly, his finger brushing down her cheek.

He sat up and gently kissed her lips, “I need you to come back, you told me…. You told me marriage and children… fights and yelling… smiling and happiness….” He paused closing his eyes as a sob tore through his chest, “You said old and gray then the spirit world together.” He laid his hand on her cheek turning towards him, so her chin brushed the top of their daughters’ head, “SO you have to come back to us.” He whispered, “You have to fight for me, you have to fight for her….. you have to fight.’ He begged.

He pushed his body to warm his family, he pushed his will into his family, and he began to pray to all of the sprites to bring back his reason for living…. He prayed.


End file.
